A Winter Frozenland
Fireworks Party! is the 21st episode of Season 5. Character * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Mr. Grouper * Little Fish * Lobsters * Crabs * Snails * Shrimps * Key Bandit Plot The Bubble Guppies learn about what happens at a fireworks party on the 4th of July. At Big Bubble Castle, there was an announcement saying that the fireworks display is cancelled, and everyone is disappointed. Will the show go on? Segments and Songs * Pop Song: "The Big Fireworks Party" * Shop: "Deema's Fireworks Store" * Lunch Joke: Coloroni and cheese * Storybook: "The Knights of Fireworks Land and the Key Bandit" * Dance Song: Big Blast Dance! * Field Trip: Big Bubble Castle (the fireworks display) * Important Characters: Gil. Trivia *This is the second time to have a Bubble Guppies character to cry over something, that being Gil. *The Crabs, Snails, Lobsters, and Shrimps also cry in this episode. *The pop song Molly sang nearly has the same tune as the song "Big Bubble City", but it took place somewhere around Big Bubble Castle. Transcript * Molly: "Hi, it me, Molly. And it's time for..." * Gil: "My balloon!" (a balloon floats by with letters in red that says HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!) * Molly: "It's time for..." * Gil: "Oh no! Molly, catch it, catch it!" * Molly: (gets the balloon) "Got it!" * Gil: (swims to her) "Thanks Molly." * Molly: "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" (After the theme song, the little fish swam up.) * Little Fishes: "Fireworks Party!". (leave as Gil and Deema swim by) * Gil: "Hello." * Deema: "Hi there." * Gil: "Come with us." (take their leave) (They stopped and saw a crab with a 4th of July balloon.) * Crab: "Hello there." * Gil and Deema: "Hi." * Gil: "What are you doing with that balloon?" * Crab: "It's for the party tonight." * Deema: "Party? I LOVE PARTIES!!" (pauses) "Wait...what party?" * Crab: "Our fireworks party. It's tonight." * Gil: "Really? I can't wait." * Deema: "Me neither!" * Crab: "Bye. See you tonight!" * Gil and Deema: "Bye." (swim away) * Deema: (to the viewers) "Come on!" (Meanwhile, at school, the guppies say hello to the viewers as they sit down in their spots, and Bubble Puppy greets them with a friendly bark. Then, Mr. Grouper swims into the classroom.) * Molly, Goby, Oona, Nonny: "Good morning, Mr. Grouper." * Mr. Grouper: "Well, good morning everyone." * Gil: (he and Deema come in with excitemen''t) "Mr. Grouper! Guess what?" * Mr. Grouper: "What is it?" * Deema: "The crabs held a fireworks party at an old castle and we're invited!" * Molly: "Really?" * Goby: "Awesome!" * Nonny: "Cool." * Oona: "I like fireworks." * Gil: "Me too." * Oona: "Mr. Grouper,what happens at a fireworks party?" * Mr. Grouper: "Let's think about what happens at a fireworks party." * The background turns blue showing pictures of what happens during a fireworks party. * Mr. Grouper: "Before the fireworks begin,you play games with your..." (stays quiet for an answer) * Oona: "Friends." * Mr. Grouper: Yup. And when the sky turns to dark, you can either sit on the ground or in a comfy..." (stays quiet for an answer) * Goby: "Chair." * Mr. Grouper: "That's right. And when the fireworks begin, the sky starts to fill up with sparks and..." (stays quiet for an answer) * Nonny: "Colors." * Mr. Grouper: You're right, colors. * Deema: "I love fireworks!" * Gil: Let's sing about it. ~(Pop Song: The Big Fireworks Party)~ * Molly: (sang) "Fireworks, fireworks, oh, what a sight! * The people look up and the colors look down! * And everybody's always going' round and around! * Everywhere you go there's a crowd and the sound of * The Big Fireworks Party!!!" (Fireworks boomed in the air) * Molly, Oona, Gil: (sang) "You're in the party. * Folks are always on the run. * Booming fireworks,cheerful kids,having lots of fun! * All the noise, all the sights! * All the noise, all the lights! * On the scene that happens at night!" * Molly: (sang) "So look around,this party takes place across town. * Eat a pretzel from a cart." * Gil: "And have some juice to wash it down!" * Molly: (sang) "Or climbing Big Bubble Castle to the skies,just look around!" (spoken) "Come on Guppies!!!" * Bubble Guppies: (sang) "Fireworks,fireworks,oh what a sight!" * Molly: (sang) "The people look up and the colors look down! * And everybody's always goin' round and around! * Every boom of the fireworks, you can hear the sound!" * Bubble Guppies: "The Big Fireworks Party!" The guppies clap as when song is over. The background changes to brown as Oona comes out. * Oona: "I need to get some decorations for my fireworks party. Come on!" She swims to a shop as Deema is the cashier today. She rings a bell and Deema pops out. * Deema: "Supplies!" * All: (Laughter) * Deema: "Hi there." * Oona: "Hello. I need some decorations for my fireworks party." * Deema: "Well. You certainly come to the right place." (The bubble pops and transform the place into a fireworks kiosk.) * Deema: "welcome to the fireworks supplies booth. I have some items right here. Which one do you need?" (The items were a banana, a snail toy, and a 4th of July balloon with fireworks on the front and back.) * Oona: (''to the viewers) "I need your help. Which one of these items should I pick for my fireworks party? Should I pick the banana,the snail toy,or the balloon?" * Little Fish: (moved to the balloon) "That one." * Oona: "You're right. These balloons came make great decorations for the party. Thank you." * Deema: (smiled) "You're welcome." (Suddenly the balloons lift Oona up in the air.) * Oona: "Up, up and away." (Deema laughs) * Mr. Grouper: (comes in) "Excuse me. What time is it?" * Deema: "Time for lunch." * Deema, Gil, Goby, Nonny, Mr. Grouper: (sang) "What time is it? It's time for lunch! What time is it? It's time for lunch! What time is it? It's time for lunch! It's lunch time! Hey what's for lunch?" (The boys sit down and the bubble pops and an outside park bench where they're sitting.) * Gil: "Hey Goby. What do you have for lunch today?" * Goby: (opens his green lunchbox)"A tomato and cheese sandwich. What do you have Gil?" * Gil: (opens his blue lunchbox)"I got turkey and cheese. What did you get Nonny? * Nonny: (opens his orange lunchbox) "I got...Coloroni and cheese?" (They laughed as the screen changes into the ocean scene.) * Little Fishes: ‘‘Coloroni and Cheese? That’s silly. And loud!” (The scene changes to the ocean scene.) * Molly: "Wow! I can't wait for the fireworks party tonight. It's gonna be great!" (Gil carries a white sheet cut out as a stage and Molly follows him to a tennis net.) * Gil: "Hi Molly." * Molly: "Hey Gilly. What's up." * Gil: "I'm doing a shadow puppets show. Watch this."(makes a butterfly) * Molly: "That's great." * Gil: "Now watch this." (sees a shadow of a guppy, hides behind Molly) "W-what's that?" * Nonny: "Hello." * Gil: "AHHHHH!" (swims away as Nonny reveals himself). (They laughed when Deema comes by.) * Deema: "Come on guys. Let's go to King Goby's Castle." * Nonny and Molly: "Coming." * Molly: "C'mon." (The swim to their classroom. Nonny and Molly swam to the castle, which is made out of blocks, and they go in.) * Goby: "It is I, King Goby, and I'm the ruler of Fireworks Land." * Molly: "Greetings, your Majesty." * Nonny: "Greetings." * Goby: "Now tell me, kind ones, why have you come to my castle?" * Nonny: "Well, your Majesty, we have come here to tell you that the firework thief has stolen the key to the secret room in your castle." * Gil: (swims away with a key, with an evil-like laugh, in a black eye mask) "Heh heh heh." * Molly: "There he goes!" * Goby: "Knights! Knights! * Oona and Deema come with knight helmets. * Oona and Deema: "Your Majesty." * Deema: "You call?" * Goby: "Yes." * Oona: "What shall we do for you your Majesty? We can do anything to save Fireworks Land from any danger." * Goby: "Well, my fellow knights, it's seems that-" (a sudden boom of thunder can be heard from outside) "Thunder?" * Gil: "Oh no. We'll have to stay indoors." * Mr. Grouper: "Don't worry, it'll rain a little later. (the guppies sigh in relief) Line up, everyone! It's time to go outside!" (After the Outside song, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny are shown in the outside scene.) * Nonny: "We're knights." * Deema and Oona: "Brave knights." * Goby: "And I'm their king." * Molly: "Once upon a time..." (A bubble pops and the playground changes into the outside of the castle of Fireworks Land.) * Molly: "There were three knights who live in Fireworks Land." * Oona: "Fireworks Land is so peaceful." * Deema: "Yeah. I don't think any bad things are going on right now." * Nonny: "I don't think so." * Goby: (in a distance) "Knights! Knights!" * Molly: "The King of Fireworks Land called over his three trusty knights." * Nonny, Oona, Deema: "Your Majesty!" (bow) * Goby: "Knights! There is one mission I want you to do." * Deema: "What do you order us to do,your Majesty? We can do anything to save Fireworks Land from any trouble." * Goby: "Well, this is a real mission. I can't find my key to the secret room. The key is stolen by the key bandit." * Deema: "So what do we do? Stop the bandit and get the key back?" * Goby: "Right! Now hurry!" * Molly: "And so,the knights set off on their first mission to get the king's key and stop the bandit. So far they didn't see the bandit and they start to look all over Fireworks Village. The knights looked all over the village for the bandit. They even hung up Help Wanted posters." * Nonny: "I don't think anybody saw the key bandit." * Key Bandit: (evil tone) "Heh heh heh." * Oona: "Do you hear that?" * Deema: "What's that laugh?" * Nonny: "I think that was the key bandit." * Molly: "Suddenly and without warning, the key bandit comes out." * Key Bandit: (in an evil tone) "What are you knights doing here?" * Deema: "It's....it's....THE KEY BANDIT!!!" * Oona: "You're the key bandit?" * Nonny: "You are the key bandit! Now give back the king's key!" * Key bandit: "Never!" * Deema: (frustrated) "That does it." (goes to the bandit and speaks calmly to him) "Excuse me, Mr. Bandit. (yells at him) Why did you take the king's key?!" * Key Bandit: (nervous) "Well...I accidentally locked myself out of my own house...so I sneaked into the king's castle...and I stole it and I was going to my house and that's when you knights showed up." * Nonny: "Well,you should've asked the king first before you take his key." * Key Bandit: "I was going to do that, but I'm afraid he'll say no." * Deema: "You can't take the king's key without his permission. You gotta ask first before you take the key." * Molly: "And so,the knights and the bandit went back to the king. The bandit said sorry for stealing the king's key and the king accepted his apology. And they lived happily ever after." (A bubble pops and the throne room changes into the playground as the guppies clapped as they swim away) * Nonny: "Come on, everyone! It's time to dance!" (the guppies leave the playground and headed back inside the school, as the rain begins to pour) ~(Dance Song: Big Blast Dance!)~ (After the dance, the background changed into the ocean scene with Molly.) * Molly: "When the 4th of July begins, we have to put out sparklers, glow sticks, and fireworks." * Tiny Voices: "Boom! Boom! Boom!" Molly swam to what made the noise. The Little Fishes were pretending to be fireworks. * Gil: "Hi molly these fish are making sounds of The fireworks." * Little Fish 1: "Boom." * Little Fish 2: "Boom!" * Little Fish 3: "BOOM!" A little fish swam by. * Little Fish 4: "Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! B-" (bumps into Little Fish 1 and they both collapsed onto the tan sand) "Oops..." (the little fish swims away) * Gil: "Hey come back here." (swims after the little fish. Molly laughed as Oona comes by) * Oona: "Molly. The rainstorm passed and it stopped raining, that means we're going to the Big Fireworks Party!" * All: "Field trip!" * Molly: "Do you want to come with us to the big fireworks party? Great! C'mon." (The guppies swam to the bus to the Big Bubble Castle. When they got there, they saw the castle. It was designed with colorful balloons and the castle was painted blue. The guppies got off the bus as the sky turned into the afternoon sky. The guppies went inside.) * Deema: "Look at this!" * Gil: "Wow! * Crab: "Hey, there." * Gil: "Oh, hi." * Crab: "The fireworks are gonna start soon. I just can't wait!" * Gil: "Neither can I." (The guppies went outside and played Fishketball.) * Molly: (to the viewers) "I start with the ball. I have to throw the ball to someone who's closest to me. Who's closer, Deema or Gil?" (stays quiet for a moment) * Little Fish: "Gil." * Molly: (to the viewers) "Right. Gil is the closest." (throws the ball to Gil) * Gil: (he catches the ball) "I got it." (to the viewers) "I have to throw the ball to someone who's closer to the hoop. Who's closer to the hoop, Goby or Nonny?" * Little Fish: "Nonny." * Gil: "Right. Nonny is closer to the hoop." (throws the ball to Nonny) * Nonny: (c''atches it'') "I caught it." (throws the ball through the hoop) (The guppies clapped and cheered.) * Announcement: "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Please gather at the top of Big Bubble Castle. The fireworks are going to start soon." * Deema: "Let's go." (When the guppies are at the roof of the castle, we can hardly wait for the excitement in the air.) * Gil: "This is so exciting!" * Molly: "This is gonna be so awesome." (A lobster came out through the door from a room.) * Lobster: "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention? I'm sorry, but I have some bad news. Due to that rain storm we had earlier today, the firecrackers got wet and we were not able to launch them." * Deema: (shocked; speaks in a displeased tone) "Really?" * Lobster: "I'm afraid that that the fireworks display will be cancelled tonight." * Gil: "What! No fair! This can't be happening. I have the worst luck ever." (runs away crying and the others swam to find him.) * Molly: (sad) "Gilly...don't cry, Gilly..." * Oona: "Yeah, Gil." * Goby: "Cheer up." * Mr. Grouper: "The fireworks party can come again next year." * Gil: (still crying in tears) "Next year? This my first fireworks party..."(Gil puts his head down on a table) "I'm so disappointed that it's ruined...." (still cries in tears) * Molly: "Don't worry Gilly. (Some other crabs, snails and shrimps were crying. A snail comes by.) * Snail: "Sir, I just found out that we're still able to launch them." * Lobster: "How? They were wet." * Snail: "I was able to get them out of the rain. They were just a little wet. * Lobster: "Really?!" (to the crowd) "Ladies and gentlemen, I have very good news." (some crabs, shrimps, and snails stopped crying, even Gil) "The fireworks display can go on!" (everyone cheered, including the guppies) * Gil: (excited) "I forgot why I was crying about." (Molly giggles) (Then, the fireworks boomed in the dark sky. It filled up with bright colors. Everyone was amazed. When the display was over, the background changed into the ocean scene again.) * Molly: "The fireworks display was so cool." * Gil: "Yeah. That was the best fireworks party I ever went to."(pulls out a snail toy) "And look what I've got at the souvenir shop." * Molly: "Cool." (Bubble Puppy comes and takes the toy away from Gil) * Gil: "Hey!" (chases after Bubble Puppy) "Come back here with my toy!" (Molly then laughs as the episode ends with the theme song.)Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Season 5 Category:Seasons